Spirits of Space
by Glimmering Stars
Summary: This idea came when I was watching the 5th element! Kagome died over a hundred years ago and is brought back to life by Naraku to get the Shikon no Tama. Only he loses her and Inuyasha and others find her...I/K and M/S R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own Inuyasha blah blah or any of its characters. Don't sue me 'cause I'm broke ^_^

Hiya! Okay, this is a bit different from the normal. Instead of in the feudal times, this is taking place in the future where people now travel in space. Some of the original idea of the story is the same, a lot has changed. Hehe, I got this idea after watching the 5th element ; p

Kagome was standing by the shrine, watching as people ran back and forth in endless panic. Someone had gotten hold of the Shikon no Tama. The shard that had been inside of her for fifteen years before it suddenly revealed itself. It had been immediately taken to a safer location, so that no one could get its power. But, someone had. Onigumo. Everyone knew that the earth was done for. 

She looked at the sky, one arm around her brother's small shoulders. He was scared. He knew that there was no way to escape. 

A light began above her, blinding her with its intensity. She shielded her eyes and heard the people around her scream. Her very soul was yelling with them. 'This is all my fault! Why did the Shikon have to come from me?' She silently asked, the light engulfing her. She felt intense pain and felt a small part of her rip loose and fly towards the person causing this chaos. The rest of her cried silently, knowing that this was it. The end. The pain grew too much and she fell forward, finding the darkness reaching out to take her life as its own.

__

A hundred years later…

The room was dimly lit and smelled heavily of gas fumes. It was located at the base of the ship, where illegal gasses and chemicals poured out. It was an outdated spaceship, old and rickety, filled with so many safety violations that even the police were too afraid to check it, fearing that it'd blow up over their heads. And that was why it was so perfect. No one would expect such a dump carried some of the most advance technology and one of the most brilliant, though deadly, scientists in its cargo hold. 

The man was only half-human, the human part of him focusing on a dark spider scar on the base of his back. He hated the ship with all his might--almost as much as he hated the weak lines of his birth. If there was any other way, he'd have a nice, luxurious ship that proclaimed his power and superiority. But, he wasn't one to concentrate on such trivial matters while something so important was on the line.

"Kagura, have you located the signal?" He asked to his 'colleague'. She was actually fully under his control, since he had surgically added a special devise into the center of her heart. If she crossed the line too far, all he'd have to do was press a little button and she would no longer be a nuisance.

"Yes. Naraku." She said dryly.

"Good. Does it have the same vibration patterns as the Shikon?" 

"Close. The only thing different is that it was alive and that shard is inanimate." Kagura yawned. "Can I go now? You know I hate all this scientist crap." 'Yes. You had stopped your career to pursue dancing.' Naraku thought to himself. He liked to know exactly what was everyone's weakness. "You said as soon as this is all over, you'd give me that damn device."

"I did, didn't I?" Naraku said threateningly. "But things are far from over."

"Whatever, cliché freak." Kagura sighed as he walked to the monitor. A pulsing light echoed off the screen. He narrowed his eyes, recognizing it as the same frequency that came from the Shikon temple. 

'Dead, is it?' He motioned to Kagura. "Bring us down."

"If we do, this load of junk will probably never take off again." Kagura sniffed. "Besides, nothing too important could come from that wasteland of an earth."

"The Shikon did." Naraku said and placed one hand into his robes. Kagura didn't wait for him to take out the devise--she ran out of the room, fearing for the pain that could come.

"Kanna! Bring us down!" He heard a voice call. Kanna was a little girl who was the 'keeper of souls' in a way. She was created by him, an experiment to see if he could make a living creature out of the remains of a powerful artifact. He combined this with the life of a little girl and created Kanna. She wasn't truly alive or dead, but drifted in both worlds, her body in the living, but her mind often with those of the after life. Her mirror called others souls to her, sucking them into an abyss. She was silent in nature with an eerie expression, though followed her orders perfectly and without any hesitations. 

The ship began its slow extent down, the outerior groaning as it broke through the atmosphere. It sounded as though it was breaking apart--and that wasn't a good sign. Still, he had to uncover the signal, even if that meant walking along death's edge. 

The earth soon loomed down below them. Dark clouds hid the small planet from his gaze, but he saw quick flashes of hazy blue and frozen white. And interesting color for a dead planet. "We're going to crash!" Kagura suddenly yelled as the ship lurched forward. "This damn hell ship isn't meant for this! Its meant to be decompounded into metal fragments or something!" Naraku heard her sigh when he gave off no reaction to her outburst. 

"If it breaks, you and Kanna will fix it." He said calmly. Kagura frowned at him, but didn't comment. Naraku held tightly against the side of the wall as he heard the scratching sounds of the rusted landing gear being let loose. After a moment, the spacecraft made contact with a solid thud that echoed throughout the entire ship. Naraku flipped open a panel and pulled out a tiny monitor that would be keeping track where the signal was emanating from. He pulled out a mask that fit firmly over his head and gestured for Kagura to do the same.

"Why don't I just stay here?" She offered, attempting to look innocent. 

"I'm turning off the oxygen. Stay here and you will die." Naraku said softly. Kagura glared at him and took the mask from his hands. He climbed out of the dank room he kept himself cooped up in and approached the main opening of the ship. Kanna was already there, mask on her face and mirror in her hands. Naraku pressed in several buttons and soon they were out of the ship, walking on the once lush world of earth.

Everything was covered in ice. The ground was layered with stones and other debri and a faint hissing sound issued from the small holes in the ground, releasing its toxic breath into the already dead atmosphere. Earth was a dead planet, all life gone except for the strongest that managed to escape the planet and find ways to other worlds. 

Naraku studied the screen of his hand held monitor and proceeded to walk, glad that it wasn't too far away. "Kanna, I'll need you to take its soul." He said softly. Only the slight nod of Kanna's head showed that she understood. Kagura simply looked around aloofly. She had no idea what was going on and Naraku wasn't going to be the one to inform her. 

After only a few minutes of walking, they reached the spot indicated on the flashing screen. Naraku frowned at the densely iced covered area and pulled out a small gun from his pocket, careful to set it on its lowest temperature. He used it to burn deep into the earth, finally coming to the graveside of the dead creature. Nothing was left of it. There was a small residue of bones and flesh matter, but most had been destroyed by radiation and toxic gases. "Kagura, get me a sample." Kagura frowned a moment and leapt gracefully down the whole, looking as though this was the kind of work far below her. She collected it into a small tube and tossed it up to Naraku. "Kanna…" 

The little girl stepped forward, her blank eyes flashing with brief life as she turned her mirror to the grave. A blue light floated out to it, soaking into the reflecting image. It kept pouring into the mirror until the little girl paused. "There is no more room." She breathed.

"Release some of the other souls you have in there then." Naraku said impatiently. Kanna nodded and blue lights flashed around her as they were freed from their captivity. Kanna glowed blue herself and her hair floated gently around her from all the energy. Finally, she had released enough to allow for the powerful soul to enter. "Good. Let's return to the ship." Naraku walked carefully ahead, Kanna following her own, floating pace while Kagura trudged along afterward, glaring intently at the back of Naraku's neck

When they returned to the ship, Naraku motioned for Kanna to get them off of the planet. He went back down to the fume infested room and took the samples from Kagura. He placed them into a machine--the same machine he had used to create Kanna. 

Kagura hated this with all her might. She didn't deserve to be treated in this manner. She wasn't something someone could so easily control--yet Naraku had found a way. All she did was go to the doctors for a check up, since she had sprained her ankle while at a dancing competitions. She thought the doctor would give her some pills or use that funny machine that fixed these kind of problems. Instead, she was drugged and when she awoke, Naraku literally took her life in his hands. All he had to do was to press the button and she'd be dead. If he turned the knob of the devise he carried, then she'd be collapsed on the floor in pain. Obviously, she had to work with him--only she didn't really know what she was suppose to do. So far, she had been like a mechanic; fixing a few items here, watching a machine there, nothing really important.

Naraku was busy at that machine again. He kept pressing certain buttons and looking at the result on the computer. It was all really boring. Kagura yawned, when suddenly Naraku snatched her hand. "Hey!" She cried as her arm felt the bite of a needle as he extracted some of her blood. He returned back to his work, not even carrying about her scream. "What was that for?" She demanded.

"I need living cells to make life." Naraku said softly. He suddenly stepped back. "I needed one from a female." 

"So, our dead friend was female?" Kagura pried. "And that is why you need my help, right? So, you couldn't do everything on your own, could you?" 

"Don't speak that way to me." He said threateningly. Kagura closed her mouth, deciding she didn't feel like dying today. He also took a little of his own blood, though she noticed that he was more careful in doing so.

"Why do you need your blood too?" She asked.

"Because I have youkai in me and youkai's are naturally stronger, so the body should be able to hold out for awhile." He said tonelessly, concentrating entirely on his work.

Kagura couldn't help but find herself rather confused. "So, what exactly are you doing?"

"Turning the dead alive." He said after a moment, and flipped a little switch. The machine sprung to life. 

"Making life…you're bringing back the dead?" She questioned. "How is that possible?"

"No, I'm not really bringing back the dead. I'm just making a new body for her and placing her soul into it. The body will only be able to hold its form for one year, and then it begin to deteriorate. I'll only need it until we reach the Shikon temple--then it can be disposed of early." 'How can he speak so calmly of killing others?' Kagura thought bitterly.

"Isn't Kanna made the same way? Why hasn't she 'deteriorated'?" She suddenly thought.

"Because, I used something that was actually living. The little girl was quite alive until she transformed." Kagura winced. 'What a cruel guy.' She thought to herself. 

As though on cue, Kanna suddenly walked through the door. "Are we already back into space?" Kagura wondered. She had been so distracted by what Naraku was doing, she hadn't even felt the take off. 'Maybe it isn't as old as it looks.' She thought to herself.

Kanna looked at the machine, and then to a body sized capsule to the side.

"Yes, I'm creating it's body now. You'll be able to return the soul soon." Naraku said absently. _Made of bones and flesh. Organs beat within it. It wants back its soul_ Kagura suddenly stepped back. For a split second, she thought she heard someone talk in her head. _It will only find death. Its almost alive. But it will die. That is life. It wants its soul. _Again with the voices. 'I think I need to lie down.' Kagura thought, smiling grimly to herself. 'I wonder if the needle he used in my arm was sterilized. Maybe he just gave me some kind of brain disease.'

"The machine needs only a few hours before the body is finished." Naraku murmured. "We'll head to Shikon temple. This is proving to be an easy mission." He left, motioning for the other two to follow. He then sealed the room that held the developing body and went off to, she assumed, contemplate the reason why he existed, or something stupid like that. Kagura decided to go to sleep. 

'It would be fun to go and dump that machine off somewhere. Have it float into space. Then what would poor Naraku do without a way to get the Shikon?' Kagura laughed as that thought crossed her. 'He'd probably kill me, though.' She lay down and shut her eyes. 'Sleep…sounds nice.' _It wants her soul. _'Yes.' I definitely need some sleep.

No sound was heard. Nothing changed. A brief malfunction in the computer. That was all. Nothing to worry about. All is right. Nothing to worry about. 

Naraku sat up as he felt these variety of emotions and words enter him. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that something was off. But, since he couldn't quite place his finger onto it, he simply shook it off. After all, now he was almost to the point where he could get the Shikon from the Shikon shrine. That was reason enough to celebrate.

Faint footsteps came near him. Naraku shifted his eyes, seeing who it was without leaving his view point from the window and the space beyond. It was Kanna and she was holding up her mirror. A narrow crack ran along it. 

"It broke." She whispered. Naraku narrowed his eyes. The soul was gone? No…its body being so close, it probably just entered its own shell. Naraku stood up, deciding to check. He opened the closed off room and crawled in. Even though Naraku considered himself rarely surprised, he himself couldn't' believe his eyes. The machine was still in the room, but the capsule for the body was gone. 

"Damn." Naraku muttered. "Kagura!!" He hissed. Only she'd be low enough and filled with enough hatred to do this. He silently walked to the room she had claimed as her own. She was lying on her couch, looking to be asleep. Naraku took the device he always kept handy and turned the little knob towards the top. Kagura awoke with an ear piercing scream, clutching her chest with both hands.

"Wh-what…damn…you…" She breathed, her eyes filling with tears of pain. 

"Where is the body?" He asked slowly.

"What?" She gasped. He gave the knob another nudge. She fell off the couch and landed on both her knees. Her hands were placed determinably on the ground, as though convinced that she wouldn't fall over.

"Where is the body?" He repeated.

"I…have no…clue…" She choked. "Hell…stop…" Naraku narrowed his eyes. She seemed to sincerely have no idea what he was talking about. He ran back to the monitor that was keeping track of the signal. The signal…it was at the edge of the screen…and then disappeared as it moved out of range.

"Damn!" Naraku swore. "Kanna, take us after it." Kanna just stood there. "Turn this ship toward this signal and then accelerate toward it." Naraku spelled out contemptuously. Still, she did nothing. "What is wrong, Kanna?"

"No fuel." She said softly. Naraku quickly did a computer check and saw at once she was correct. 

"How the hell can you run out of fuel within two days?" He heard the weak laughter of Kagura, who was already recovering from her pain. "Now you can't even go after the body!" 

"Yes, how did we run out of fuel so fast?" He murmured, then sighed. The landing and then returning back to space must have taken much of the fuel they had left. If they had a more powerful ship that relied on energy rather than fuel, this wouldn't be a problem. 

"Naraku lost what he came for!" Kagura cracked again, obviously enjoying this. She seemed to have finally understood what he meant by 'Where is the body?' "And now you can't even go after it!" 

"Shut up, Kagura, unless you want to die." He said evenly. She quickly grew silent, though laughter played in her eyes. "Somehow, the body made it off the ship. That would be impossible without someone's help." He looked at Kagura, his eyes showing his continued suspicion of her. "Either way, you will have to find a way to get this ship moving within five hours. If you don't, I'll throw you into space and you'll have to find it that way." He spun around and left, leaving a very annoyed Kagura. 

Miroku laid back into his chair and sighed lazily. His monk's staff laid across his knees and it jingled slightly with his every breath. Sango sat next to him, she of course intent on keeping them on course and making sure that nothing interfered with them. She was the pilot of this small, yet high-tech ship. Miroku was simply the passenger she was taking to a world where he would be useful. The world was known for its ingenious treatments in wounds, phobias, and curses…This world also, if his information was correct, had many available, single, and beautiful women. Of course, being a monk, he'd be extremely popular, and perhaps his most favorite question will be positively answered. 

At this thought, he side glanced at Sango. She was very attracted, but made it clear she had no qualms about flying straight into an asteroid if he hit on her again.

There were only two other people aboard. One was a half youkai by the name of Inuyasha. He was a rough guy who appeared tougher that he actually was. Miroku found him quite amusing. He was the weapons manager of the ship and also took care of making sure that none of the passengers tried to highjack the craft. 

The last was a small kitsune, Shippou, another passenger who happened to be heading to the same planet as Miroku. He was only a child, but tried to appear older. He and Inuyasha did not get along at all and any fights normally had to do with teeth in a certain hanyou's arm and several bump marks on a particular kitsune's head. 

Sango suddenly frowned to herself. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked, then paused. Though he couldn't read what the numbers on the computer meant, he felt a strange presence coming toward them. "What is that?"

"I don't know…it appears to be alive, yet by this, it's well over a hundred years old." Sango said thoughtfully. "It appears to be a small space ship--no a capsule of some sort."

"What the hell is going wrong? Why have we stopped?" Inuyasha called, walking into the room.

"Something is on our sensors. It may need to be helped." Sango told him.

"Come on, all we're suppose to do is get these bastards to that world." Inuyasha grumbled. 

"I say we go help whoever it is." Sango told him firmly.

"I agree with Sango." Miroku smiled, knowing that he had just won some points.

"Yah, meanie." A smaller voice piped as it jumped on top of Sango's shoulder. "Where is it?"

"Its out there…Inuyasha, I need you to go out and retrieve it."

"What! Why me?"

"Because I have to pilot." Sango turned back on her seat and directed the ship towards the strange object. "All you have to do is to go out there and put the magnetic rope to it so we can bring it in." She explained. Inuyasha grumbled, but proceeded to put on a space suit. Miroku smiled.

"I think it is wonderful the way you take authority." He told to Sango. She just looked at him suspiciously.

"Thanks, but don't expect a free feel." She said lowly, then spun her chair around so that she could keep an eye on him. "Are you ready?" She called to Inuyasha

"Yah, but I can't see out of this stupid thing." He grumbled. Everyone looked at him, Miroku smiling and Sango sighing. Shippou on the other hand, began to laugh wildly at him.

"You idiot, you have the helmet on backwards!" He cracked. "Even I know which way it goes." He rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach. Inuyasha's fist tightened threateningly and he quickly turned the helmet around before launching at Shippou. "Owowowowowowo!" The kitsune screeched, clutching his head as Inuyasha pounded him. "Don't get mad at me for your mistake!" He called, running behind Sango.

"Damn you." Inuyasha yelled and stomped out. "I'm ready!" He called through one of the doors.

Sango pulled down a lever, the outer door open. Inuyasha was released into space.

'Why do I have to do all these jobs?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he felt himself freely floating into space. He used the thrusters on his back to pilot him to the unknown object, one hand clutching the magnetic rope. 'Hmph.' He had been working with Sango for a little less than a month. She was an ex-bounty hunter who decided that she wanted a break from searching for the 'bad guys' and instead use her ship as a transporter. 'She just gave up because her brother died while she was on one hunt, being killed by one of the criminals that she had only days later apprehended. She just doesn't want to put anyone else she knows into danger.' 

He could see the object clearly now. It was a strange, capsule like thing, spinning in a slow, unhurried circle. Inuyasha frowned as he saw a strange, blue glow surrounding it. Actually, he couldn't exactly see it, he could sense it with his youkai senses. 'Weird.' He thought to himself. He got near enough to it to latch the rope to hit. Luckily, the thing was made of metal, so it readily hooked up to it. 

"Done!" He yelled, knowing that they could hear him through the intercom of the suit. Inuyasha felt the rope grow taunt and they began to drift back to the ship. Once they were inside, the outer door was closed and air was forced back into the chamber. Once it was safe, Sango, Miroku and Shippou entered the room. 

"I wonder what inside?" Piped the annoying Kitsune. Inuyasha studied the capsule for a moment. It was human sized, almost coffin-like in shape. Sango took a few readings from it, through her hand-held analyzer. 

"It appears to be a human female…and she still seems like she is over a hundred years old…" Sango said thoughtfully. Miroku sighed by this information.

"So, she is an ancient human woman? I guess she'd be a little old for me." 

"Is that all you think about?" Sango looked at him in disgust.

"I need to keep my options open." Miroku narrowly missed being clobbered by Sango's fist.

"Are we just going to look at it, or can we open it up?" Inuyasha growled impatiently. 

"We should open it!" Cried Shippou. Inuyasha, for once in complete agreement with the Kitsune, reached down and opened a small panel to the side, reveal many buttons. 

"Um…" 'Which one?' He thought to himself, then decided to press the middle one. It seemed to work…at least a faint clicking sound was heard. The lid to the capsule began to slide down, contracting into itself, and Inuyasha took a step back, just in case. The blue presence he had felt earlier seemed to throb in anticipation, but he seemed to be the only one who sensed it. 

The first thing that was revealed was a tumble of black hair, down to a youthful face, down to…um…Inuyasha blushed and turned away, realizing whoever this was wasn't clothed. He quickly took of his red, rat-fir coat and dumped it on top of her.

"I don't believe she is over a hundred." Miroku commented. Sango frowned at him bent down to straighten her impromptu clothes. The girl herself was still and motionless.

"She's alive, right?" Inuyasha asked, then noticed the blue substance pour into the girl's mouth until it was gone. 'Very, very weird.' Inuyasha thought. The girl suddenly took a deep intake of breathe and her eyes snapped opened. She stared at all of them in surprise and opened her mouth to speak.

"Where am I?"

So, what did you think? If you like, please review because I have often writers block when I receive no reviews ^_^ 

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha I not own

Kagome felt weightless. She was floating. Looking down, she could see her own body. _You're being forced to live again._ Kagome heard a small voice say to her. 'What…aren't I dead?' She thought to herself_. You live and then you die. Your body wants your soul. Your soul wants your body. Return. _ The voice was soft and emotionless. Kagome felt herself be forced back into her body… 

Her eyes snapped open of there own will. She was gasping for breath, her lungs feeling as though they couldn't get enough oxygen. Strange people stared down at her, all of them looking at her curiously. Everything around her was alien and unfamiliar. "Where am I?" She managed to say.

"You're on my ship called Kirara." One of them said. Kagome saw that it was a girl who looked to be close to her own age. She shook her head in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Kagome asked. "I'm Kagome." She said after a moment. "Who are you? Why am I here?? Why am I not dead???" She sat up and placed her hands on her head. 

"Um, what?" The girl asked looking at her in confusion. 

"I am dead! I died!" Kagome screamed. She was in panic now. She didn't know why, but she felt like the fact that she was here was wrong, out of place. "But--how--why?" She whispered. 'I died! The Shikon killed me! I can't be alive again? Who are these people? Why am I here? Who was that voice talking to me? Where is my family?' "Where is Souta? Is he here?" She placed her hands on the edge of the strange box she was in, feeling her self being overwhelmed with feelings of confusion and disbelief. "He was right beside me, you know." She said after a moment.

"Who's Souta?" 

Kagome then realized none of these people were wearing clothes from her time…and two of them looked different from normal. One had white hair and dog-ears, while the other had sharply pointed ears, was incredibly small, and with a bushy tail. Kagome laughed for a second, her laughter sounded high to her own ears. "Why am I here…" She closed her eyes and, despite her efforts, felt herself being drawn back into herself, a natural reaction when facing all of this. She fell backwards in dead faint.

All of them stared as the girl kept rambling on over how she was dead and asking questions like why was she here and other stuff like that. Then, she fell back down, fainting from everything that was going on around her. "Is she crazy or something?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't know." Sango said after a moment. "She appeared a little hysterical."

"Well, anyone would after seeing Inuyasha's face." Shippou laughed and scooted out of his reach.

"It just looked like she was confused." Miroku said thoughtfully. "She probably needs some rest. I'll take her to--"

"No." Sango said firmly. 

"What? Don't you trust me?" Miroku smiled.

"I think I'd feel better if Inuyasha took her to my room." Sango said, not quite insulting Miroku, but she got her point across. Miroku simply laughed.

"Why me?" Inuyasha grumbled. 'I get stuck doing everything.'

"Because you can carry her." Sango said. "I don't think her waking up inside this coffin helped her too much. I need to take us to someplace where it is safe to stop, instead of in the middle of nowhere. Houshi-sama, could you check the capsule for any signs of who this girl is? And Shippou, you can come with me. I'll be back down to help the girl as soon as I can." Sango quickly took charge of the situation.

"Fine." Inuyasha carefully picked up the girl and left up the room, cursing on how this wasn't part of his job. He walked the short distance to Sango's private quarters and awkwardly tried to hit the panel to opened the door. It was hard while carrying someone and trying to make sure her impromptu clothing didn't slip off, even if she was surprisingly light. He finally kicked it, smirking as it slid open. He quickly placed her on Sangos bed, and as an after thought, placed a blanket over her. 

'Strange person.' He thought to himself. 'She seemed like she really though she should be dead. She didn't exactly seem crazy though, even while yelling.' He couldn't help but think that. As Miroku had commented on, she simply seemed confused. 

The girl was oddly pretty, for a human that is. Inuyasha mentally kicked himself as that thought crossed him. 'I could care less if she was good looking or not.' He reminded himself. Suddenly, the girl stirred.

Inuyasha looked down at her, expecting her to wake up any time now. That's when he noticed a strange mark on the very top of her forehead, where her bangs normally covered. It was so tiny that Inuyasha leaned in to get a closer look…and the girl, probably sensing his presence, snapped open her eyes. She screamed in surprise and promptly slapped him across the face. Inuyasha yelped as he leapt back and clutched his cheek with one hand.

"What the hell did I do to you, bitch!?" He demanded. She looked at him cautiously for a moment.

"You scared me." She said finally. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"What the--I did no such thing! I am suppose to watch you." Inuyasha growled.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing. "You look human, but your ears aren't normal. Neither is your hair."

  
"Well, you look human, yet you have an annoying attitude." He shot back. "I'm a hanyou, idiot."

"A…half…demon?" She seemed a bit surprised. "But…there is no such thing…" She seemed even more confused. 

"Moron, of course there is such things. Even though humans normally mate with humans and youkai normally mate with youkai, it doesn't mean that it doesn't happen." He was completely offended. 'How dare she make fun of me like that!' He thought.

"Sorry, sorry." She said after a moment. "I…I think I'm a bit confused."

"Really now?" He laughed. The girl glared at him and sat up, clutching the blanket around her as she realized something. She turned a strange shade of red; a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Where are my clothes?" She said tightly after a moment. "What happened here? Why am I in the bed with no clothes!?" She cried at him, as she slowly got out of Sango's bed, backing away from him.

"What?" Inuyasha was now the one confused. She seemed to be accusing him of something…it clicked. "Damn bitch, you think I took advantage of you, don't you!?" He cried, also backing away from her in embarrassment.

"Why else would I be in the bed without my clothes!!??" The girl yelled, reaching out to grab anything that she could get hold of and threw it at him. He was bombarded with books, some pictures Sango kept, and even a pillow or two when she ran out of hard things to throw. "RAPIST!" She accused.

The door suddenly slid open as the girl's yells attracted some attention. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked at both of them. "What wrong?" Sango leapt in, standing between the two of them. 

"Tell her I am not a freaking rapist!" Inuyasha told Sango. 

"What?" Sango asked, now turning a bit pink. "She thinks you…"

"Did you?" Miroku smiled at him innocently.

"Hell no! All I did was bring her in here!" Inuyasha screeched. "What kind of person do you think I am?" The girl, standing by the corner looking at everyone in her normal state of confusion, walked forward.

"So, nothing happened?" She said after a moment, sounding very relieved.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled. "You were inside some stupid capsule like that! You woke up and fainted, so I brought you in here. Then you woke up again!" He couldn't help but feel insulted that anyone would even think that he would do that and it must have leaked out into his voice, since the girl spoke much gentler a second later.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions." She said honestly. He sighed in relief.   


"Okay, now that that's settled, Sango, you take care of her." Inuyasha walked out, Shippou following.

"If I could be of any assistance to you, in any way, just let me know." He heard Miroku say. "If you want, I could even father a chi--"

"OUT!" Sango yelled and the dull sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed to Inuyasha's ears. 'Ha, I'm not the only one to be slapped today.' He thought to himself, then glared at nothing in particular when he realized he had just put himself on the same level as Miroku.

Kagome looked at the strange girl who hit a button to get the door to slide shut, right after she slapped the man in the face. "Um…who are you?" Kagome finally asked.

"I am Sango." The girl said after a moment. "You're Kagome, right?" Kagome nodded. "I was wondering why you were in that capsule? Did a something happen and you had to evacuate your ship or your planet?" She questioned.

"Ship? Planet?" Kagome looked carefully at her surroundings. "You said I was on a ship…I don't suppose that it is one for the ocean, is it?" Kagome asked, half hoping it was.

"…Ocean…? No, we're in space." Sango looked at her in confusion, then sat down. "Hmm…the only ocean in this system is on the Zygot planet, and its acids would burn the hull of any ship. Did you come from that planet? Maybe in an area inland, where the water is cleaner?" 

"What?" 'Zygot?' Kagome looked at her in surprise. "No…I come from Tokyo…on Earth." 

"But…Earth was our home planet a century ago…it doesn't have any oceans any more. It's dead." Sango told her gently, and, by her voice, Kagome had the impression that Sango believed that she was a little bit…crazy.

"W-what?" Kagome slumped to the floor after hearing this news. "I--what do you mean? It can't be destroyed…a hundred years ago? How…why…" Kagome knew perfectly well how and why the earth would have been destroyed. The Shikon had that power…but she would have died as well. In fact, she thought she had died…but she was here, standing on some strange ship in the middle of space. Nothing was making sense. "Why…am I here?"

"We found you floating in the middle of space. That monk was checking out the capsule, so maybe he'll find out where you came from." Sango didn't seem to believe that she really came from earth. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"Well, someone had stolen the Shikon that had came from my body and was using its power. I saw a flash of light, pain, and then I woke up here. I thought I was dead." Kagome said softly. Sango's eyes widened a bit at this remark.

"You are saying that you are the Kagome from the legend?" She asked gently. "That isn't possible. That Kagome would be over a hundred years old…" Her eyes widened. "And…my monitor said you were over a hundred years old…but…that's impossible…" Kagome found her stomach tightening as she heard this information. She leaned heavily on her knees, the world once again turning her for a loop. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Sango looking at her comfortingly. "Look, I have no idea who you are, but don't worry about it now. Why don't you go use my shower? You can borrow some of my clothes and think about all of that later--or not at all." 

"Thanks." She wearily stood up; the blanket still wrapped tightly around her. 

"Just go through that door and press the blue knob." Sango pointed to a door on the side. "And here you go--sorry, I don't have anything better." Kagome looked down at the clothes. "It has all the necessities in there." Sango side glance towards the exit of her room. "If you want to leave, just go through that door. I need to pilot before we get too far off course." Kagome nodded and went to where she was directed.

She slipped out of the blanket and noticed that she also was covered in someone's red shirt-like thing. She sat it to the side and made a mental note to give it back to the person. She pressed the blue button and, instead of water, a misty like substance fell on top of her. It was oddly comforting but strange. It left her feeling clean and refreshed. She lingered in the shower for a while, trying to forget that outside this place, the fact that she was very much alone. She had no idea where she was, why she was here, or what had happened to her. So many questions rang inside her head, threatening to overwhelm her. 

Sooner or later, she finally sighed and got out, the shower turning off automatically behind her. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, then slowly turned around, catching sight of her in the mirror. 'I don't look any different.' She thought to herself. 'Wait…what is that?' She pulled back her bangs from her face and bent down to the mirror. A small mark was on the side of her forehead, so small that it could be easily dismissed. Oddly enough, though, it looked like it was in the shape of a spider. 'Weird…' She thought, faint chills running down her spine. 'I don't like spiders in the first place and now I'm seeing one on my forehead. Maybe I really am going crazy.' 

Inuyasha watched as Miroku continued to look at the capsule the girl had been found in. "Found anything?" He asked after a moment, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Nothing really, only that I've never seen anything like it before.'

"Then again, you're just a monk." Inuyasha told him.

"Correct. I am simply a humble monk wanting to do what is best for this world." He smiled behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around and saw that Sango had returned.

"Whatever, Houshi-sama." She sighed. 

"What about the girl?" Inuyasha asked. 

"She seems to be all right. She's healthy, only she thinks that she is the person from the Shikon legend." Sango smiled ironically. "The funny thing is, though, I can't tell that she is lying. Also, the readings said she was over a hundred years old. She thinks she is from earth, in Tokyo." 

"But, shouldn't she be dead?" Shippou looked up at them. "I mean, humans don't live that long, do they? And she is young looking, not some wrinkly old woman." 

"I have to agree with Shippou here. She definitely has the body of a teenage female." Miroku agreed. Sango glared at him.

"You're such a pervert." She told him.

"What did I say?" He asked, his eyes wide, though a small smile played on his lips. "On a more serious note, Sango is right about the readings. As I said before, she looked more confused then insane. I think it would be for the best if we don't ask about her past until she gets accustomed to us. If she is truly form earth, she may find many things strange, and it wouldn't hurt for us to make her feel as comfortable as possible." He said honestly, one fist unconsciously tightening. Sango searched him for a hidden meaning, but seemed satisfied that he seemed to be truthful.

"I misjudged him…just a bit." She muttered, though Inuyasha was sure that only his quick ears caught those words. 

"Are we going to keep going to the planet then?" Asked Shippou, hopping up onto Sango's shoulder. 'I bet that's the only way people can see him.' Inuyasha laughed to himself mentally and reminded himself to bring it up later when Shippou became especially annoying. 

"It is up to you. You paid me to take you to the planet, but we could stay tight for awhile if you want.' Sango told him.

"I think we ought to stay here form the time being. If the girl came from this region, maybe something will come back looking for her." Miroku commented. "I don't mind, not while I'll be in the company of two lovely females." A hint of sadness echoed in his eyes, but it was hardly noticeable and quickly left him. "I doubt my problems will be solved at any planet anyway."

"I can stay too." Shippou announced. 

"Then we'll stay put for a few days and hope that something comes up." Sango said, smiling slightly.

"Hey, don't I get any say in this?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No, because I pay you to work here." Sango reminded him. "You go with the ship."

"That's no fair!" He yelled. Sango sighed.

"Fine, what do you want to do, Inuyasha?"

"Um…stay I guess." He thought for a second. He just wanted to get as much say as a perverted monk and a little kid did. The actual decision was something he could care less for. It could go either way.

"Then why were you arguing?" Sango asked him, then shook her head. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know." She walked past them to the room where she could pilot the ship, Miroku, after a moments thought, following. Since Shippou was still perched on Sango's shoulder, Inuyasha suddenly found him very alone. 'Feh, who needs them anyway?' He scoffed at himself. 'I've been alone most of my life. I don't need constant company like humans do.'

"Hey." 

"EH-What!" Inuyasha cried, spinning around, surprised to find the new girl standing behind him. She had interrupted his thoughts and practically scared him to death. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"I think that was my line a little while ago." She told him.

"Well…you shouldn't." He told her, crossing his arms in defiance.

"And you shouldn't be so jumpy." She said evenly, not missing a beat. She held out his red shirt that he had placed on her earlier. "Is this yours?" She asked, looking at the color of his pants back to the object in her hands. 

"Yes." He snatched it away from her and quickly put it back on.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing." He said, a bit embarrassed that she was thanking him for such a trivial matter.

"And, sorry." She told him, her head lowering a bit. "I shouldn't have accused you of…well, I shouldn't have accused you earlier."

"You're right, you shouldn't." He told her.

"And also sorry about offending you about the hanyou thing…I mean I didn't even know youkai existed." She said after a moment. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at this. "It's not funny!" She cried. 

"Come on, youkai's and humans have been together for at least ninety years, especially after that damn planet earth was destroyed…" He quickly closed his mouth realizing the agreement he made not to bring up those subjects. The girl herself seemed a little taken back by the comment.

"Well…then…" She stopped also seeming not to know what to say.

"Ah, I see our mysterious woman has joined us." Inuyasha and the girl turned as a new voice came in. "And Inuyasha is hogging you all to himself too." Miroku smiled. The annoying rat was now perched on his shoulders, looking at the new girl curiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded. "Unlike you, my goal in life isn't to hit on every bitch I meet!"

"Bitch!" The girl cried out behind him, obviously insulted.

"Oh, don't mind dog face here." The fox chirped. "He is mutt after all."

"Shuddup you chipmunk!" Inuyasha growled. "You want to say that again to my face?"

"Mutt, Mutt, Mutt, Mutt…EEEEeeyyiii," The fox screamed as Inuyasha dove for him.

Kagome watched as the strange silver hair boy began to chase after the fox around the room. The other guy looked on with mild amusement for a second, then scooted closer to her. "I am sorry for my companions here. I am Miroku, a humble monk." He bowed to her. "You are Kagome, correct?" She nodded.

"I'll get you, you lab experiment!" The fox leapt onto her shoulder and then onto Miroku's as the strange boy thundered these words. He shoved between them, growling angrily. 

"Nyah, nyah! Your too slow!" The fox taunted. "You're the idiot who can't even put a space suit on right!"

Miroku sighed and took her hand. "Let us go to a quieter place." He said, putting on a warm smile.

Kagome ducked as the boy threw a large metal object over her head towards the fox. "That might be the safest." She followed him out of the small room back into the hallway that she had gone down after leaving Sango's room. "Who were those two?"

"The kitsune is Shippou, and the other is Inuyasha." He responded.

"Do they always fight like that?" Miroku nodded. He suddenly took a step back and looked at her appreciatedly.

"Did you get those clothes from Sango?" He questioned. Kagome nodded and looked at them herself. It was a simple kimono with a light purple hue. "It fits you very nicely." 

"Um…thanks…" She couldn't help look at him suspiciously, suddenly recalling that Sango had slapped him earlier. The ground beneath her began to vibrate and Kagome felt herself slide back down the hallway.

"We must be landing." Miroku commented, reaching out to steady Kagome with one hand. The ship sudden jolted and Kagome found herself pitched forward into Miroku's waiting arms. "You all right?"

"Yes…you can let go now." Kagome said glaring up at him slightly as his hands began to wander. 

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" The door was suddenly thrown back by a very angry pilot. "What are you doing to our guest!!"

"I was being a perfect gentleman." Miroku let go held out his hands in innocence. She looked at him skeptically for a second, then turned around to where Inuyasha and Shippou were standing.

"I thought you both knew better than to leave houshi-sama with any girl without supervision!!" Sango glared at them.

"Feh, I'm not a lechersitter." Inuyasha grunted in annoyance.

"Now, now, it wasn't like I was trying anything." Miroku said pleasantly. "I was just getting aquatinted with our guest. You make it sound like I am a danger to have it round." Sango just looked at him.

"Well, anyway, I just landed on an asteroid not far from where we found you." She looked at Kagome. "Just in case someone does come looking for you and that capsule you were in."

"Um…thank you." Kagome wasn't sure how to respond to that. _Newly souled in a body of death. _A voice suddenly filled her ears. "What?" 'It's the same voice from earlier…' She realized.

"Kagome?" Sango asked in concern. The others around her also were looking at her curiously.

__

Run. He comes for you. "Who? What comes for me? Who are you?" Kagome began yelling. "And why the hell are you in my head?" She screamed as a flash of blinding light filled her head, very similar to that light she had felt and saw the day she died…'What's going on?' She asked.

"Kagome?" People were calling her name. She opened her eyes to find herself curled into a small ball on the floor. The new people were circled around her, all looking at her with different expressions of pity. 'Pity? They must think I'm crazy.' She sat up slowly.

"Sorry." She managed to say, feeling embarrassed about falling like that. 

"You said you were hearing something?" Miroku asked.

"It's nothing. I guess I am feeling a little confused by all of this." She forced out a weak laugh. "Maybe I should lie down for awhile."

"It you would like some company, I would be ha--" Sango shoved Miroku's face onto the ground before he could finish.

"You can use my room." Sango said, glaring at the monk.

"Thank you."

"Inuyasha will stay outside the door if you need anything."

"WHA-? I didn't agree to that!" Inuyasha cried. 

"Who would you suggest then? Miroku?" Sango glared at him.

"Why does anyone need to! She has managed to get just fine from your room to here!" Inuyasha growled. Sango pulled him forward and whispered something into his ear. "Fine!" He stomped past Kagome. Not sure exactly what she should do, she followed him, glancing back only once to find the other people watching her. 'I don't know what is going on, but I am not making myself appear any more sane by claiming to hear voices.' She thought to herself. 'But what did it mean when it said to run?'

Thank you very much for reviewing, M!! Other people, please review too!!!


End file.
